Bubblegum
by Wendy McCalister
Summary: It started with a joke. Then it took to another level of shameless flirting and unexpected kisses. Poor Botan wasn't sure if she could retain her sanity.


**Summary:** It started with a joke. Then it took to another level of shameless flirting and unexpected kisses. Botan wasn't sure if she could retain her sanity.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

 **I**

"Have you ever wondered why you're not seeing anyone yet?"

Botan looked up at the fox demon, blinking, wondering where he was going with this.

Keiko and Yukina were off on a shopping spree with Shizuru. Yusuke and Kuwabara were inside playing video games- and who knows where Hiei could be. That left her and Kurama sitting on the porch of Genkai's temple. For some time, the air around them had been dead silent- save for the explosions and gunfight sounds coming from the game Yusuke and Kuwabara were preoccupied with- but it was a comfortable, and easy silence: something Botan was more or less accustomed to whenever she was alone with the red-haired member of the Reikai Tantei. So Enma knows she didn't expect him to say anything to her, much less in regards to _dating_.

She responded the only way she could in her dumbfounded state, "Wh- Huh?"

In the thirty or so minutes of just sitting there in each other's presence, Kurama finally turned to look at her and there was a quirk on his lips all of a sudden. Her brows were furrowed into a deep, baffled frown and her wide, ingenuous eyes were blinking at him, waiting for an explanation. He decided against telling her how cute she seemed- that would only leave her more speechless and thus incapable of talking to him, and he couldn't have that, now can he?

"Yusuke and Keiko are getting married this spring," His rich, smooth voice came out between his smiling lips, "and Kuwabara and Yukina have been dating for two weeks. Even Shizuru's found someone she thinks she can fall in love with- aside from Sakyou- and Hiei and Mukuro have just begun noticing their mutual attraction." He paused, looking over her reaction. She was still giving him blinks, though they were slow this time, almost as if suspicious. "You and I are the only ones who haven't had any progress in our love lives."

She nodded, hesitantly and slowly, regarding him with slitted amethyst orbs. "And? What are you getting on?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you knew why. Maybe you don't have any interest in anyone?"

Botan flushed a little- but only because of the intensity in his eyes as he stared at her and the fact that she _used to_ have a crush on him. It was a silly girl's crush though, something more like a high school infatuation than anything deep. Over time, she learned to get over her attraction towards him. But right now, as he gazed at her as if he was trying to convey his overwhelming, boundless love for her, Botan couldn't help but feel the emotions she long thought she had discarded brewing within her again. She inwardly shook her head, trying to get rid of the feelings taking residence in her heart so that she could justify his question with a proper reply.

"Er, sort of. I'm really too busy with work, actually. So I don't have time to date and stuff." And stuff? What the hell does that mean? Couldn't she just outwardly say kissing? And here she thought she was the most blatant one out of all the girls- besides Shizuru, of course. Oh, dear lord, she forgot Kurama always seemed to have this effect on her.

"And?" he prodded, noticing that she had more to say.

"And... er, I haven't found my type yet."

"And what exactly is your type, Botan?" he whispered- _wait, whispered?_ \- and scooted closer to her. Botan's cheeks flamed bright red as she felt the warmth of his shoulder brushing against her back and his hot breath ghosting over the sensitive flesh of her ear. Briefly, she wondered if Kurama hit his head hard against the headboard when he woke up this morning.

"Um... I don't know, dark and handsome? Or just sweet and romantic or... I can't say. Er," She began to panic a little as she felt his fingers languidly tracing across her waist. She pondered if she could escape but knew she wouldn't be able to as he would catch up to her in a matter of seconds, "and er, someone who's really funny and understands me and knows who I really am and..." she trailed off as she caught a glimmer of mirth in his emerald orbs. She blinked at the odd stare, abruptly forgetting what she was rambling on about. "What?"

"Hm," He pulled away, not really seeming as if he would answer her question, "seems to me like we'd be a really good match for each other."

 _Huh?_ Botan was awestruck and left bewildered and speechless at the fast rate things were going. First, he was invading her personal space and then the next second, he was talking about what a good fit they would be? She wondered idly to herself if Kurama was in his right state of mind, because he wasn't making any sense at all today.

"Er, what? W-why would you think so?" Botan stammered, scooting back a little as he placed his palm flat against the floor at a space dangerously close to her hips and inched slightly closer.

A cheeky, _seductive_ grin formed on his lips. "Would you like to try?"

"Try what?"

"Kissing."

"W-what?"

"I know you haven't done it before, so I thought you might want to give it a shot."

Blood rushed to the deity's cheeks again, though this time it was not out of embarrassment- well, a little, but mostly, she was livid. "E-excuse _you_ , but do you think you're that much better than me in terms of making out or something?"

"I'll have you know that I've locked lips with various demons in my past life as Youko."

"W-well, I'll have you know that _I_ , too, have a lot of experience in kissing!"

"Well, then. You might as well prove it."

The girl blinked, then blushed harder. "P-pardon?"

Kurama's expression remained as stoic and emotionless as ever as he tapped his index finger to his mouth. "Prove it," he repeated, this time his voice was low, almost... husky.

Botan blinked yet again, still wondering if the fox was going crazy. But before she could rack her brain for a possible something that could have driven Kurama to the point of insanity, a hand suddenly touched the back of her head and pulled her closer to a certain redhead.

Kurama tasted vaguely of cinnamon as his lips came in contact with hers.

He didn't move, and neither did she- though she was still too caught off guard to even budge a muscle. He stilled for only a few moments before he got tired of waiting for her to respond and began moving his lips in a slow, sensual, passionate kiss. Botan's eyelids began to shut close as the Kurama's soft ministrations started to overwhelm her, but before she could respond to the kiss, he broke it off with an impish grin, his eyes gleaming with a hint of mischief and satisfaction.

"I suppose I won," he stated in a matter of factly way before getting up to his feet. Botan blinked her dazed, purple eyes as if to snap out of a trance- just in time to see Kurama walking away.

"What?" she blurted out, baffled that he was suddenly leaving. And... what was that about winning? He didn't win anything! "Hey, wait! I still haven't made my point yet!" She stood up also, huffing and curling her fists.

Kurama laughed as he whirled around to look at her. "Just so you know, that was just a joke."

She blinked, frowning now. "What was?"

"You know, the whole thing about kissing and you and me being a good couple and all. That was only a joke, though I did not expect you to actually take me so seriously." His mouth slowly outlined a smirk. "But I must admit, your lips were undeniably sweet."

He watched the girl giving him a blank stare before a familiar red tinge colored her cheeks and her eyes widened in anger. He turned and began to sprint before she could run after him.

 **II**

"Liesch... what?"

"Lieschensteint," Botan repeated the word she had been uttering for the past thirty seconds. She earned the umpteenth blink from the frowning, confused redheaded fox in return.

"Liesch... how do you say it?"

"It's really easy."

"What does it mean anyway?"

"Well, I don't really know. I just a heard a couple of my coworkers saying it back at the ferry girls' headquarters. When I asked Koenma-sama, he explained that reigens used to use that language when speaking. You know, sort of an old Reikai language or something. But he didn't know what it meant; said he forgot most of the words since they haven't used it for over a hundred centuries."

"Uh-huh... and, how do you say it again?" he asked once more, still unwilling to admit the fact that Botan could say the word so easily while he couldn't. And also, because he noticed the _enticing_ way her lips moved to form out the word. He had to see it again.

"Lieschensteint," she said with a slight, exasperated sigh. Really, all she wanted to do was finish her job arranging the books at the library here. But she couldn't do that with Kurama talking to her once a while. And it didn't help that he smelled so good and he was standing so close to her!

"Again?"

She finally gave in to temptation and shot him a vehement glare. "Lies-chen-steint!" she exclaimed, annunciating each syllable in hopes that he would finally get it. But really, he was more focused at the glossy texture of her lips.

He still stared at her with that blank look on his face though, and she threw her arms up in the air and groaned. "God, Kurama, it's Lieschenste-"

But before she could finish the blastard, difficult to pronounce word, he leaned forward and possesed her lips in a chaste kiss.

 **III**

It was another soul-ferrying-free day and Botan was hanging out at Kurama's place. Really, you'd think with all the surprise kisses he kept dropping on her these days, she would have steered clear of him for sexual harrassment and non-consensual lip-locking. Don't get her wrong! The others were all too busy at the moment and the fox was the only one who had the time for her. And god knows she would rather be with him than alone and bored out of her mind.

She was rolling around on the bed, reading a manga Kurama just bought from the local book store. It was filled with comedy skit and Botan was laughing her ass off hard enough to not notice the weird glances Kurama kept shooting her way. She only stopped giggling when she felt a sudden weight on an unoccupied space on the bed right beside her.

She stuck her nose out of the manga just in time to see Kurama looming over her. When she looked around, she noticed his hands at the either side of her head and his chest pressing against her breasts. _Um, okay...?_

"Kurama, what do you think you're-" Botan cut herself short as the redhead suddenly leaned closer. Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed pink at the revelation that hit her: he was going to kiss her again!

She quickly covered her mouth with the manga, shutting her eyes tight. She waited moments for the feeling of his fingers prying it off of her before his warm lips would descend upon hers... but nothing came.

She blinked when instead, she felt a soft peck on her forehead.

"What are you-?" She touched the spot he just kissed and in midst of her confusion, didn't realize that she had dropped the manga to her stomach.

Botan's yelp was muffled as Kurama crushed her lips in a searing hot make-out session. She tried to resist, but in five minutes, he had reduced her to a shivering, moaning mess under the stroking, stabbing ministrations of his tongue against hers. And... was that his hand that she could feel slipping under her skirt?

The grim reaper broke off the kiss and hit the fox on the head with the comic book. But Kurama merely grinned and kissed her again. This time, he was gentle and didn't try to touch her anywhere off limits... yet.

 **IV**

"Stop pouting."

Botan's stubborn voice echoed in the air. "I'm not."

"It's just a cherry."

"But it was the last cherry!"

"... You have to stop pouting."

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll kiss you."

At his words, the girl immediately curved the corners of her mouth into a smile- though it was nervous and frantic as if afraid that he would kiss her- but a smile nonetheless. Kurama stared, before moving closer and kissing her anyway. But then that was before she shoved him away and reprimanded him for inappropriate behavior and lack of capability to keep his words.

He clicked his tongue. "That didn't count. Your smile was forced," he stated simply before wrapping an arm around her waist and drawing her in for another breathtaking kiss. His fingers glided over her sides and she giggled, her mouth forming a wide grin. He pulled away with a warm smile of his own.

"Now _that_ ' _s_ the smile I wanted to see."

 **V**

"Botan! Wait!" Kurama called out to the stomping ferry girl as he rushed his legs to chase after her. Botan proved to be rather slippery though, and managed to get out of his sight a few times. Thankfully, not long enough before he noticed her. He ran after her until they reached the back of his college building, right out in the forest.

Botan was adamant not to stop. Really, she came here to see how he was doing and even went out of her way to make him lunch! But what did she see? What was she rewarded with? With the sight of him kissing another girl, that's what! Botan wanted to cry; but she wanted to scream and curse at him at the same time. If it wasn't for her pride and principles preventing her from doing so, she would have done it a long time ago. Ugh! So what was with all those kisses he kept giving her? All those pickup lines he wouldn't cease to bombard her with? Were all those pieces of his game? Was she a part of a game? What did he think she was, a tramp? He couldn't just trample on her feelings like that! And right when she just started to realize the love blossoming in her heart, he had to screw it up.

Or maybe she was just an idiot for falling right into his trap. She knew everything up until now had been too good to be true. Why would a guy like him go for a girl like her anyway? He was sought after as a demon _and_ a human, and... what was she? A mere grim reaper, that's what. She was Death itself. Of course no one could love her. She was expecting too much as she it was. If anything, her fragile heart was to blame.

"Botan, please! Let me explain!"

"No, I don't want to hear it! If this was all just a game, then why bother?"

"I- I never said it was a game! Botan!"

The girl didn't heed his words, determined not to listen in fear that she would break if she did. If she heard anymore of his pleas, she would give in and forgive and that was unacceptable. Botan stopped for a moment as she reached the hot springs right at the heart of the forest. She gazed at it for a while, before breaking out of her reverie with a start as her ears caught the distinct sound of footsteps coming closer to her direction. Panicked, she quickly muttered something under her breath. _Spells_. Koenma-sama taught her how to walk on water once. Thank god she thought it was cool because she pestered him to teach her. It would help her escape. Granted, Kurama probably could summon a plant or something to do the same but 50-50 told her that he wouldn't in fear that a wandering student would catch him in the act.

She heard the bush behind her rustle and briskly jumped onto the hot spring... onto because her feet didn't really go beneath the surface. She walked about five, six steps, creating puddles underneath the soles of her feet. She then spun on her heels and her eyes caught a pair of emeralds. Kurama stood outside the line of the hot spring, breathing labored and body matted with sweat. He could have used his speed to chase after her- she knew- and he would have caught her ages ago because he was faster than her. But he didn't- again, due to fear that a mortal might see him. She knew he wouldn't risk blowing his cover- and though she was aware that he could just erase their memories, he wouldn't do it, mostly because that type of thing usually drained a lot of his Demon energy.

"Botan, please," he basically begged, looking her straight in the eyes, "Someone might see you. Come here."

She shook her head. "No. Unlike you, I'm not scared."

Kurama sighed, finally showing the first real hints of his suppressed frustration as he ran a hand through his red locks. "Now you're just being irrational and childish. Come here," he repeated, firmer this time as he gave her a long, hard look... and were those specks of gold she could see peeking through his emerald orbs?

Despite herself growing nervous, Botan refused to back down- she collected her tattered pride and threw him a cold stare. "Or what?" she hissed.

The fox's eyes flashed dangerously at her choice of words. "Or else I'll come and get you."

Botan sounded a taunting scoff. "You can't even walk on water without your plants. How do you plan on... Are you crazy?" Her mocking words were reduced to a loud, startled screech as Kurama suddenly entered the hot spring... _in his clothes_.

"W-what do you think..." Botan didn't finish, too flabbergasted to even speak. It took her the splashing of Kurama's form moving towards for her to remember that she was still running from him. She swiftly spun on her heels but before she could sprint away, an arm hooked around her waist. The action took her by surprise and the spell broke, allowing the fox to pull her into the water with him.

"You-!" Her angry shouts were muffled by Kurama's lips as he pressed them against hers. She quickly shoved him off of her and turned around in another attempt to escape- but he caught her wrist and spun her around to face him again, crushing her soaked, petite figure to the hard contours of his form. He stared down at her, his expression impenetrable as always as she was unwilling to break off the gaze, glaring at him with intent to burn him into ashes. If only looks could kill...

"I've been wondering this for a while" he paused, "but why didn't you summon your oar? You could have easily fleed by flying away."

No response.

"You wanted me to chase after you, didn't you?"

Again, no response.

"I love you."

"... Liar."

 _Finally!_ His mind screamed, having gotten anxious at her awkward silence. She didn't believe him, sure, but at least she was talking now.

"I love you."

"Where have I heard that line before?"

"From yours truly?" he responded in uncertainty- on one hand, he knew that was the answer though... but on the other hand, it couldn't hurt to be sure. Besides, who was he to know if someone else had confessed to her before?

"From a guy who kisses other girls besides me," she forced out, choking on a sob as the tears finally came free, cascading down her cheeks in rapid waterfalls.

"That wasn't a kiss." She glared up at him and he swiftly added, "Not to me, at least. She forced it on me."

"Then why didn't you try to push her away?"

"I wanted to, but you saw me before I could."

Botan hesitated, as if considering whether she should trust him or not. But then her tense body relaxed; calm now, but still frigid- implying that she would give him the benefit of the doubt for now.

"Then, what _is_ a kiss to you, Kurama?" she whispered, voice raw and hushed.

A pause. Then his fingers found her chin, tugging her head gently upwards to meet his gaze. His eyelids slid close. "A kiss is given only to someone I deem precious. Someone I've wanted for a long time- only I've never pursued her before because the circumstances were never appropriate. I started courting her a few months ago, but she still hasn't given me a proper answer. But she is someone very dear to me, dearer than anyone else. She is my first priority besides my mother and she is the only one I desire. I love her." He touched their foreheads together and expelled a soft sigh, his hot breath escaping through his slightly parted, totally trembling lips and brushing across the upper half of her mouth. "I love _you_ , Botan."

He opened his eyes and looked at her then. The tears had stopped, leaving in its wake only wet tracks over her flushed cheeks. Her mouth was pink- almost red- and her eyes were searching through his. He felt a sudden urge to kiss her, but he held back.

She stared into his pools of emeralds and saw the love and sincerity in them and knew that he meant every word.

She inhaled a sharp intake of breath. "I know." She sniffled, before looking at him straight in the eyes as she whispered, "I love you too."

A squeal resonated in the air as Kurama hoisted her up in the air and claimed her lips in his.

 **Fin.**

 **A/N:** I've envisaged images of these... drabbles (?) In my head for the last couple of weeks but I never wrote them down. Now, I decided that I should. I know that I could just post this in my other story, "Of You, Me, and Us", seeing as that's already a collection of drabbles or one-shots of KB. But I wanted to play with the idea of this happening between Kurama and Botan as _friends who have feelings for each other_ instead of just, say, _lovers_. So there you have it, "Bubblegum". To be honest, I wrote this in an hour or so, so I'm not really sure of the quality, but I hope it's up to my readers' favor. Well, that's all from me for now. Ja ne!


End file.
